Battles through the Ages
Battles through the Ages is a public roleplay event held by username RsWolfie. It is the result of an expedition into ruins located in the desert, which had been led by the Archmage of Camelot's Academy of Magic, Garth Icycia. The roleplay is set to take place on the weekend of March 14th, specifics are yet to be determined. The Forum Posts *Upon several noticeboards in Rodholm, Seershaven, and Catherby, there would be a copy of a handwritten message, written neatly and in print.* "Skilled Adventurers Wanted Following the trip to a group of ruins in the desert, I uncovered what appears to be an enchanted door, and although I could proceed myself, I feel it would be wiser to hold an expedition party of advanced warriors to tag along. An exact expedition date is yet to be determined, so please contact myself personally if you wish to tag along. This may turn out to be a dangerous adventure, and your very life may be at risk, so join in at your own discretion. Syer Rzzar" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Event Name: Battles throughout the Ages Event Requirements: The Golem (Quest) must be completed. Event Time: March 14th or 15th; Specifics TBD. Brief Event Description: Following the expedition into some ruins of old by Camelot's Academy of Magic, Syer Rzzar discovered a door sealed shut by various enchantments. Beyond the door, he felt massive sources of power, and as such, Archmage Garth permitted Syer to lead an expedition into the ruins, beyond the door, so long as he reported all of his findings. Note: This roleplay is UNSAFE. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Along with adventurers, I will need three people to play three diverse characters, which I'll nickname The Warrior, The Traitor, and the Savior. Note that playing these characters will bar you from playing with an original character. If interested, please pm me! EDIT: The roles have been filled! The Warrior: Runehazzard The Traitor: Dustan Hache The Savior: Ragnarok XD Expedition Group: Character/Role in Camelot?/Username - Syer Rzzar/Expedition Leader/RsWolfie Event Backstory The Warrior Sometime during the second age, there existed The Warrior, a powerful Mahjarrat whom was loyal to Zaros and his cause. Despite his loyalty, the Warrior inevitably entered a coma-like sleep due to a serious injury, somewhere beneath the ritual marker that was used during the Ritual of Rejuvination. He was soon forgotten with the arrival of the God Wars that proceeded his coma. It was due to the convenient location that he was able to live throughout the ages in his sleep stasis, undetected due to the masses of ice that eventually surrounded him. He only awoke during the early Fifth Age, and his awakening caused a surge of power, which had only been detected by a Zamorakian cultist whom had just so happened to be investigating the ritual site. Mistaking the power as a message from Zamorak, the cultist returned to Kandarin, where he would assemble a ritual of his own to summon a powerful demon, The Traitor. His goals of pleasing Zamorak with the ritual were, needless to say, in vain. The Warrior ended up travelling southward across the lands that were now new to him, in search of news about his lord, Zaros. The Traitor Upon being summoned, the Traitor was instructed to return to the ritual site and attempt to communicate with Zamorak. This wasn't in the Traitor's intentions, whom didn't want to be controlled, and as such, he slaughtered the cultists with no mercy or hesitation. He then became aware of a certain trace of power that was detectable in one of the cultist's robes; the cultist whom had felt the presence of The Warrior. Curious enough, The Traitor searched for the source of the power, and eventually found him in the forests of the Southerlands within Camelot. There, The Traitor confronted the Warrior, and it turned out that they were once comrades before the rise of Zamorak. The Warrior cursed the Traitor for abandoning Zaros, and after many harsh words, they battled, causing much havoc to the terrain around them. The Savior The battle lasted hours before eventually being intervened by elves from a nearby village. The Savior was amongst them, and with the elven magi's help, she was successfully able to teleport both the Warrior and the Traitor, as well as herself, into some ruins located in the desert. Sealing the entrance with an elven enchantment, the Savior proceeded to freeze the entire room, herself, The Warrior, and The Traitor included. They would remain this way until discovered in the early Sixth Age. Category:Event